Rukia Kuchiki
Rukia Kuchiki '''is the lieutenant of the Thirteenth Squad under Captain Jushiro Ukitake. Rukia is the younger sister of Hisana Kuchki, the adoptive sister of Byakuya Kuchki and the long-time girlfriend of Ichigo Kurosaki. Apperance Short and petite, Rukia has light skin and violet-coloured eyes. Her hair is black, which is a bob-cut style that hangs around her face. She wears a fingerless white tekko, similar to Byakuya's, which extends above her elbows. As a Shinigami lieutenant of the Gotei 13, she wears a short-sleeved shihakusho while wearing her Squad Badge around her uniform's left sleeve, which has been shortened to just reach her upper arm. Personality History Series Plot When Worlds Collide Arc The God of Arrancars Arc Kasumioji Conspiracy Arc New Shinigami Arc Black Comet Arc Heueco Mundo Arc Dark Crystal Arc Universal War Arc Black Invasion Arc Apperances in Other Media Powers and Abilities *Expert Swordsman *Kido Expert *Shunpo Expert *Hakuda Combatant *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Endurance *Keen Intellect *Great Spiritual Power Zanpakuto Sode no Shirayuki *Shikai Shikai Special Ability *Some no mai, Tsukishiro *Tsugi no mai, Hakuren *San no mai, Shirafune *Daiyon no mai, Juhaku *Sora no mai, Koshiro *Ice-Rope Connection *Bankai: '''Hakka no Togame Bankai Special Ability *Shinsoku no mai, Shiroittai *Hireki no mai, Makaishiro *Funsai no mai, Muneshiro *Weather Manipulation List of Moves and Techniques *Bakudo #1: Sai *Bakudo #4: Hainawa *Bakudo #9: Geki *Bakudo #61: Rikujokoro *Daiyon no mai, Juhaku *Funsai no mai, Muneshiro *Hado #4: Byakurai *Hado #31: Shakkaho *Hado #33: Sokatsui *Hado #73: Soren Sokatsui *Hireki no mai, Makaishiro *Ice Wave *San no mai, Shirafune *Shinsoku no mai, Shiroittai *Sode no Shirayuki Rush *Some no mai, Tsukishiro *Sora no mai, Koshiro *Tsugi no mai, Hakuren List of Awakenings *Bankai: Hakka no Togame Relationships Family *Hisana Kuchiki (Older Sister, Deceased) *Ginrei Kuchiki (Adoptive Grandfather) *Sojun Kuchiki (Adoptive Uncle, Deceased) *Koga Kuchiki (Adoptive Uncle, Deceased) *Byakuya Kuchki (Older Brother-in-Law/Adoptive Older Brother) Friends/Allies *Sode no Shirayuki *Ichigo Kurosaki (Boyfriend and Teammate) *Uryu Ishida (Close friend) *Orihime Inoue (Best friend, close as sisters) *Yasutora Sado *Renji Abarai (Best friend and teammate) *Kon *Ririn *Kurodo *Noba *Kisuke Urahara *Yoruichi Shihorin *Isshin Kurosaki *Karin Kurosaki *Yuzu Kurosaki *Jushiro Ukitake (Captain) *Rangiku Matsumoto *Toshiro Hitsugaya *Ikkaku Madarame *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Yachiru Kusajishi *Kenpachi Zaraki *Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto *Kaien Shiba (Close friend, Deceased) *Naruto Uzumaki *Hinata Hyuga *Sonic the Hedgehog *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit and Cheese *Blaze the Cat Enemies/Rivals *Zaman Shiraki *Zaman's Army *Sosuke Aizen *Gin Ichimaru *Hollows *Arrancars *The Espadas **Yammy Llargo **Ulquiorra Cifer **Grimmjow Jagerjaques ***Di Roy Rinker **Zommari Leroux **Aaroniero Arruruerie *The Bounts **Jin Kariya *Maki Ichinose *Sinners **Kokuto **Shuren **Gunjo **Taikon **Garogai *Xcution **Kugo Ginjo **Shukuro Tsukishima **Riruka Dokugamine *Oko Yushima *Koga Kuchiki *Muramasa *Reigai Counterparts *Sojiro Kusaka **Yin **Yang Theme Songs * Quotes *''I'm Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki of the Thirteenth Squad! Let us fight!'' *''Sorry! But that is the range within Sode no Shiryaku.'' *(to Ichigo Kurosaki) - Aren't we your friends, Ichigo. Trivia * Images Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Kuchiki Clan Category:Thirteenth Squad Category:Gotei 13 Category:Ichigo's Group